


Long Rangers

by sugarshoneys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshoneys/pseuds/sugarshoneys
Summary: “Howdy, pardner.” Keith sauntered into Lance's room, a dildo in one gun holster and lube in the other. “On a scale of one to america, how free are you tonight?”...Or the one in which Keith seduces his boyfriend, Lance, with a single yeehaw (and a few terrible pick up lines), and Lance is way too into it





	Long Rangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melancholymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/gifts).



> this speaks for itself man

“Howdy, pardner.” Keith sauntered into Lance's room, a dildo in one gun holster and lube in the other. “On a scale of one to america, how free are you tonight?”

“...What the fuck, Keith. Are you okay?” Lance didn't know whether to laugh, slap Keith, or slap himself in the face for even entertaining the idea that this was really happening. 

“Perfect, honeybunch. On a scale of one to texas, how big is your cock?” Keith let out a hearty chuckle with his line, and he wasn't exactly being subtle when he looked down at his own erection and stroked it. And that's when Lance noticed- Keith was wearing cow print assless AND crotchless chaps. And no other bottoms or underwear of any kind. Lance choked so hard it felt like he was deepthroating Keith's hefty dick already, and he hadn't even touched it. Lance let his eyes trail up from Keith's bare feet, up his legs to his cock, then followed his happy trail up till his eyes met the cowboy's hard nipples. He kept his eyes there for a moment before looking Keith in the eyes, a blush heating up his face when he noticed Keith was staring right at his bulge. Lance hesitated for a moment before standing.

“Wanna find out?” Lance asked him, trailing his hands along Keith's jaw experimentally before pulling him into a hard kiss. He groped Keith's plump ass with one hand, holding Keith's face in place with the other. He could feel his dick getting fully erect as he kissed Keith hard. He let go of Keith's jaw and pulled back, placing both hands on his head and pushing it down. “Now's your chance, pardner.”

Keith smiled up at Lance from down on his knees for a second before licking his lips and hastily undid Lance's button and zipper, yanking off his jeans and boxers as quickly as he could while Lance removed his t-shirt. Keith placed one hand around the base of Lance's big, hard cock and smiled once more when he heard Lance let out a choked gasp, his breathing audibly heavy. Keith leaned forward and lightly kissed the slit, giggling quietly at Lance yelping desperately. He felt Lance's hands at the back of his head, so he took matters into his own hands before Lance pushed him into it. He ran his tongue along Lance's dick, from the tip to the base, and up again, before opening his mouth just enough to take Lance in, and that he did. Lance couldn't restrain himself from loudly moaning at the feeling of Keith's hot mouth on his cock. Lance yelled yipeekayay more than once as Keith bobbed his head back and forth on him, letting his hands roam Lance's body. Eventually, he told Keith to stand, and as soon as he did, he threw him onto his bed harshly, straddling his lap. 

“Y’know, pardner, I feel like going for a ride right about now.” Lance smiled and grinded against Keith as he spoke. “Do you think I should go for a ride?”

“Y-yes sir, I think it sounds like a great i-idea.” Keith stuttered in between moans, Lance's dick grinding against his own feeling almost as good as listening to ‘Big Green Tractor.’ “P-please ride me, sir.”

Lance grinned as he snatched the lube out of Keith's holster. “I'll ride you on one condition.”

“A-and that is?”

“You have to ride this huge dildo,” Lance paused to grab the dildo and give it a lick before continuing. “While I ride you.”

“I'm liking the sound of that, sir.” Keith gasped out. “Please let me ride that huge fucking dildo while you ride me, sir.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Lance winked, grinding his hips against Keith's one more time before pulling him to his feet and walking him out of his room and to the dining table (they had the castleship to themselves, after all), placing the dildos suction cup onto it. He bended Keith over the table and got to his knees, licking around his asshole for a moment, and savoring every gasp and yeehaw that escaped Keith's mouth. He pulled back, smiling when he heard Keith whimper at the loss, and put lube on his fingers before stretching Keith out to prepare. Once he was all ready, he moved on to himself and Keith wrapped his hand around Lance's cock as he did it. As soon as they were both ready, Keith smiled and climbed onto the table, positioning himself over the dildo and slowly sinking down onto it, screaming in pleasure as he did.

“Ahh, ahh, s-saddle up Lancey Lance.” Keith waited for him, and Lance climbed up, straddling Keith once more and slowly lowering himself onto Keith's cowMAN sized dick. 

“Oh, fuck! B-buckaroo, your dick feels so good in my asshole.” Lance slurred out in between moans. He found himself screaming as he felt Keith begin bouncing on the dildo, also fucking into him in the process. They were both a mess of moans, screams, and howdys. Lance was almost in tears from how good he felt already when Keith wrapped one hand around Lance's cock, stroking him up and down quickly. Lance could feel the pressure building up in him and he finally was about to cum. “J-jackaroo, the geysers about to blow!”

Keith grunted in acknowledgement and breathed out a tired “Me too,” before they both found themselves screaming “HOWDY Y’ALL’D’ST’VE” as they rode out their orgasms, slowing down in the end and smiling. Lance slowly got off Keith's watering spout and Keith got off the dildo, and they both lay on the floor next to the table, smiling in their afterglow. 

“Hey, pardner?” Keith asked Lance, who nodded at him in response. “Let's do this again sometime soon, alright? That was the biggest 'splosion I've experienced in these parts, well, ever.”

“Oh, definitely, buckaroo.” Lance smiled at Keith before rolling over and grabbing his ass. “With a pardner this perfect, how could I not want to do this again?”

Keith giggled in response and then kissed Lance, and suddenly they were following through on the promise to do it again, and so soon! These cowboys were not gonna be easy to tame any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm sorry
> 
> 2) thanks for reading! love y'all
> 
> catch me on Twitter @ sugarshoneys :)


End file.
